


purple.

by artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)



Series: blood and honey [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, S10 tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/pseuds/artificialmeggie
Summary: in which Miz Cracker interprets Kameron’s moods during the Season 10 tour in shades of purple





	purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Evan, for giving it a read and telling me it was okay. You da real MVP.

_Aubergine._

It’s their fifth straight day in the Pacific Northwest, and it’s rained for all five of them. It doesn’t bother Cracker so much; he’s used to the grey, smoggy skies of New York, constantly overcast in the winter months, but Kameron isn’t adjusting well. His mood dips a little lower with each raindrop that falls.

The show is fine; it always is. It isn’t great and it isn’t terrible. It’s just… fine. But Cracker watches Kameron take off his makeup across the dressing room with a little rougher hand than is necessary, and he knows that Kameron is not fine. He’s dark, withdrawn, quiet, even for him.

On the bus, Cracker pulls back the curtain to Kameron’s bunk, but the man’s back is turned to him, so Cracker walks away, crawls into his own bed, and tries to sleep.

_Plum._

Kameron is a perfectionist.

Cracker knows this, of course, it would be hard to miss; also because it takes one to know one.

They clash with the others sometimes because of it.

It isn’t easy for them to pull together a group number when it seems like they’re the only two who are truly detail oriented. Today Aquaria is more concerned about what’s for lunch, Eureka is more concerned about her Instagram and Twitter followers, and Asia is… Well, she’s Asia.

“Again,” Kameron says, clapping them into place, but Cracker is the only one who listens, desperate to nail the choreography this time (so what if he wants to impress Kameron, that’s not important).

“I mean, I’m good,” Aquaria drawls, scrolling through her phone. “I think we’re good, right ladies?”

Kameron’s eyes flash dangerously and he stomps off toward the dressing rooms.

Cracker glances between them, brows furrowed, before he runs after Kameron.

_Magenta._

The first time they kiss is in the Midwest. Ohio, maybe, or Nebraska. It doesn’t really matter.

It’s dark, and the bus has been rumbling along on the highway underneath them for the past three hours.

There had been pizza and wine and too many video games. Everyone else was already in bed, but Cracker had slung his legs over Kameron’s lap, and Kameron was tracing lazy shapes along Cracker’s smooth calves, and something was… different.

“You’re drunk,” Cracker had said after Kameron unsuccessfully tried to speak with a British accent for the 47th time that night.

Then they’d laughed and Kameron had reminded Cracker that they were both drunk. Then their faces had drawn closer (not close enough) and Cracker isn’t sure who finally initiates contact, but it’s wonderful, breathless contact.

Kameron’s lips are soft, full, pliable and he never wants to stop kissing him.

_Lavender._

Cracker won’t ever forget the way Kameron looked in his finale dress. The way the lavender fabric played against his smooth skin, the colors from all his tattoos melding seamlessly against the flower pattern in the dress.

Cracker thought he was beautiful then. He always thinks Kameron is beautiful.

They’re in Virginia, visiting Monticello, when Cracker stops in front of the fields of Thomas Jefferson’s lavender and is reminded of Kameron’s finale dress.

Then Kameron’s lips find his cheek and his arms twist around his waist. “I love lavender,” he breathes against Cracker’s cheek, stubble rough on his lips.

“I know.” Cracker smiles. “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> "blood and honey" is a series of unrelated drabbles and one-shots of assorted characters and ships based on a table of prompts from LiveJournal. The table, my progress, and requests can be found over on my Tumblr @artificialmeggie. I welcome your thoughts here or there. Thank you!


End file.
